


Work Meeting

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: (Dominant) Darth Acina is having a work related meeting with (submissive) Darth Ravage.





	Work Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

“I can’t hear you, Ravage. You’re going to have to speak louder than that,” Acina said, thrusting into Ravage again. It was hard not to laugh when the man let out a moan and a string of curses underneath her.

“I said- Ah!” Ravage gasped, as the fake, turquoise cock strapped on Acina’s hips thrusted sharply into him again, filling him up to the hilt. “Yes?” the woman asked mockingly sweetly, dragging her fingers on his sweaty back. He shivered at the feeling but leaned against her touch, prodding his ass even more on display.

It was delightful how stretched out the man already was but still yearning for more, Acina thought and smirked. She slowed her movements down which earned a frustrated groan and a little hip buck from Ravage. However, she didn’t care about it, and brought the hand that wasn’t on the man’s hip to his ass, rubbing around the stretched-out entrance with her thumb.

“F-Fuck, Acina…” Ravage moaned, and this time Acina laughed, giving his hip a proper squeeze. “If I had known this would happen when I wanted to meet you to discuss work, I promise I wouldn’t have postponed this for so long,” she said, beginning her movement again that Ravage gladly answered to, desperately wanting to match her rhythm.

“Just shut up. We will talk afterwards,” he snapped, which earned him a firm shock through his hips, making him buck down instinctually. The tip of his neglected and swollen cock grazed the sheets in a way that made him roll his eyes back. He couldn’t help but let a filthy moan slip from his lips. He wasn’t at the edge quite yet, but not being touched at all had made him all too sensitive.

It got worse when Acina completely pulled out of him and shoved him against the bed. He hissed at the rough contact to the entire length of his cock and tried to roll on his back, but a firm, Force enhanced pressure held him down.

Ravage opened his mouth to tell Acina to release him, but he stopped when he could feel her leaning over his body. Her lips found their way against his ear, and her fake cock nestled neatly between his ass cheeks, being so close to entering yet so far away.

“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here, Ravage,” Acina murmured in the man’s ear, taking his earlobe in her mouth to bite it not so gently. Ravage dragged in breath sharply, his whole body tensing up but not moving. It was embarrassingly arousing to feel her and her Force’s dominating presence all over him.

“Do you need a reminder, or can we continue our discussion?” she asked huskily, daring Ravage to answer back to her, but he didn’t. He only shook his head a little, and the blood thrummed in his ears as the tension was building up in the air.

Acina was quiet for what felt like an eternity before speaking again. “I knew you would come to your senses,” she said, her voice back to normal, and Ravage let out a breath he had been holding. Acina placed a kiss on his temple before pulling back, allowing the man to turn around and rise to sit.

He looked absolutely debased with his cock leaking and face flushed, while his eyes dropped down to the strap on fitted on Acina’s hips. She smirked and touched his leg with her fingertips, sending a few electric jolts to his twitching cock straight through it. The way Ravage swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, and how his cock leaked with even more precum, was more than enough to make Acina’s cunt throb with burning need to continue.

“I’m open to discussing about your suggestions more,” Ravage agreed quietly, his eyes still fixated on her turquoise cock. A wide grin spread on Acina’s face and she moved closer to him slowly, while dragging her nails against his skin.

“That’s an excellent thing to hear,” she said, her fingers finding their way to Ravage’s cock and squeezing it firmly. The man sighed, leaning back against the bed again while Acina rubbed his thigh soothingly. She spread his legs further apart, placing the tip of the fake cock to his entrance. Ravage huffed, grasping the already bundled up sheets in his fists. He closed his eyes while Acina entered him again.

The feel of her moving inside him was maddening, as was the way her Force seemed to find just the right places to make him keel over, figuratively and literally. “So…” Acina started, sharply thrusting into him, making him moan. However, he wasn’t the only one to pant, as she was doing it too, the part of the strap on that was inside of her rubbing her just perfectly.

“Ah, Ravage… Which one of my ideas do you want to agree to first?”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
